Future Lab
Future Lab, a primary location to synthesize your accessory to have the skills of your liking, and for other scientific purpose yet to known, all manned by a character named "Dr. Diaper". To be able to gain access to this area, you must have talked to Assistant Carlson when he needs your help in assisting Dr. Diaper to fix his laboratory, and talking to him again after getting the required parts. Accessory Synthesizing (Upgrading) In this section, you are able to synthesize any accessory you own with skills desired to your liking. Materials you placed inside will affect POWER, TRICK, or LIFE Force, and will have random results depending on how much percentage you have added into the overall stat. Each section can only produce one skills, so you will need to take this into consideration. Card Materials often have a higher chance of being added into the skill list. Each Accessory possess up to 8 skill space and each skills occupies up a certain skill space. If the attempted skill is tried on the slot but it has insufficient space, the skill will not appear in the slot, or they will be added into the section where they would not normally be landed on. Having a maximum force for all three will most likely result in none, as most of Level 3 or 4 will attempt to squeeze into the accessory. You can also save the slot in any of the 3 set up slots for future synthesizing in the skills. Skill List can be found here. Accessory Synthesizing (Inherit) Accessible after completing/failing the upgrade quest. After the upgrade, there will be an extra section where you can inherit the skills of your owned accessory into your desired accessory. There are difficulty on each accessory you want to inherit its ability to, and the higher the difficulty is, the more percentage you have to dump into the section, and the much lower chance of you earning that inherited ability. Also, as inherits falls under "skills", they too have the same skill space as that of the normal skills (check above). Inherit Skills for accessories can be found here. Accessory Alchemy Accessible after completing/failing the upgrade quest. In this section, you can create an accessory of your own from the cores you found in dungeon exploration from Megaforce Missions. (Refer to Special Missions for list.) Insert the core you want to alchemize, and fill in each section to its minimum requirement with materials you normally use. In addition, there is a Success Rate under the core section. By default, the upper limit is 10% (some of them have different value), but they can be raised by using cores as part of the material. Any material placed in the section reduces the percentage by 0.1%, but adding specific materials like sand will raise them. The maximum upper limit you can reach is 50%. Success Rates will affect whether if you get a shattered core, or a perfect accessory from the core itself. Also, depending on the core used in creation, the color might be different. List of Cores can be found here. Accessory Awakening Accessible after completing/failing the upgrade quest. In this section, you can awaken the potential of your accessory and level it up to become much stronger. Upon obtaining the access to this Synthesis, to be able to awaken any of your desired accessory, players need to battle in games. Regardless if the player win or lose, as long as they have sit through the entire match without leaving or disconnecting, they will raise the "EXP" of the used accessory by one, as labelled next to it. Players need 10 EXP to awaken or attempt to 'level up' the skill. The following games will raise the EXP; anything not listed here do not count as a raise to it. *GAT (Normal/Automatching/Guild Battle)* *Duel *Megaforce Campaigns` *Street Fight (The player MUST gain score for this to work.) When the following quota is met, Dr. Diaper will allow the awakening of the accessories that reached 10 EXP, at the cost of one 'Stone of Hidden Ideas' which can be bought at the Prime Market. The skills that can be obtained are random, and unlike the skills on "Synthesis", there is a leveling system on it. The higher the potential skill is, the more powerful it gets depending on what it is. All skills starts off at level one with a lower chance of higher level, unless a Victorious Butterfly Scales was used prior to awakening it, which allows the awakening to perform twice, thus bumping to at least level 2. Be advised however, that Remix tickets are unusable in this mode, and if players are unsatisfied with the awakening skill they obtained, they can use a Water of Repose on it in synthesis. It will seal the awakened potential skill and its level inside, allowing to have a chance at a different skill, but players will have to redo the above quota again to be able to awaken it once more. If the player had used Victorious Butterfly Scales, it will be wasted as it won't count for future awakening, so its best only to use it if you are feeling lucky. After getting a satisfied skill, the player can then gather 10 EXP from the accessory again, and attempt to upgrade the skill with Stone of Burning Ideas. Like attempting to create an accessory from the core, there is a chance that the level will either do nothing, or level down (for level 10 onward). To fully prevent this, Phosphorescent Butterfly Scales can be used before attempting to level the awakening up. This can only be used past level 10 awakening skill, however. Some things to note about Skill Awakening: *Players can earn experience for the skill through doing missions and battles, in the same fashion as Styles. (Unsure if Exp Boost is affected.) *The Maximum Level the skill can attain for the accessory is Level 20. List of Awakening Materials can be found here. List of Awakening Skills can be found here. * = Avyon Court and Training Match does not add EXP. ` = United Front Area counts towards adding EXP, but you have to take out at least one VAL Shark for it to count. ''